


Snow Globes & Snowflakes

by justgotowisharder



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad Louis, harry loves Louis, niall is a snowman, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotowisharder/pseuds/justgotowisharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Harry says something, and Louis hears nothing. Then, the glass is right there. Then, the glass pulls them apart.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis and Harry live inside two snow globes, away from each other. Of course, nor glass nor distance can pull them apart. Even if that means risking their lives to be together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Globes & Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS THIS? This has to be the weirdest fic I ever wrote. The idea popped in my mind and I liked the way H&L could develop a strong bond even when they couldn't talk to each other.
> 
> Niall is Olaf, it's law. Hope you enjoy this weeeeeeeeeeeird story as much as i enjoyed writing it :) xx
> 
> \- Lottie x
> 
> [ Read this fic in Spanish [here (x)](http://traduccioneslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/post/98832393097/snowglobes-and-snowflakes-one-shot). Translation by Caro. ] 

Whoever said that living in a snow globe was fun was absolutely wrong.

 _Oh, wait._ Nobody has ever said that.

Snow globes are fine for Harry Styles, as long as people shake them, making the snow dance in the air to fall all over the place. Snow globes are fine for him until he discovers the world out there, and he just wants to escape.

Harry likes his snow globe, don't get him wrong, but he also wants another kind of things for his life: he wants a family, a house, a husband. He wants a _life_.

Lucky him, Harry is not alone. Niall is the snowman who lives with him. Harry likes him, truth be told. He tells nice stories about Ireland, the place where he has made, and he’s funny and Harry is happy to have someone to talk to.

Because living in a snowball can be fun, but most of the time it’s deadly boring.

  
  


❅

  
  
Louis doesn’t understand why he lives inside that fucking snow globe.

From all the jobs he could have gotten, he got the most boring, useless and lonely: being the little doll in the snow globe standing on the shelves of a collection room.

It's well known that Granny, as Louis named the house's owner, is well damn proud of Louis’ snow globe because it's part of an expensive, old limited edition of snow globes that aren’t in the market any longer.

People always compliment him and tell how amazing his snow globe is.

Yes, yes, Louis knows his snow globe is awesome: he has a house, a wide garden, some trees and a sled. But he has no friends, no company.

 _He has no one_. 

Living twenty-two years inside the snow globe has made him find ways of entertaining himself. Louis cleans his house, reads a lot, writes and compose music, writes letters to the woman who owns him, sweeps the snow, makes snowmen and rides his sled.

Yet at night, when the lights are turned off, Louis sits on the edge of his globe, glued to the glass as his blue eyes look outside, wondering... Wondering how does it feel to have a friend, someone to share the snow with.

He wonders how nice the life outside the snow globe is. 

 

❅

 

Louis knows Granny is up to something when he spots her walking into the room that morning. She isn't a morning person, much less someone who wakes up humming and good-humored. Yet that morning, Louis wakes up to the sound of her humming.

He quickly walks out of the house, trying to find out what’s happening.

Then, he freezes.

There is a _big change_ in front of his eyes. 

His snow globe is standing right next to one of those couple globes Louis never saw before. He was usually alone in the shelf, as he needed all the space possible to shine brighter than the rest of the globes, plus Granny wouldn’t put any snow globe next to his because Louis’ is limited edition.

Yet now he has this couple snow globe right next to him. Louis approaches to the glass, holding his breath, and leans against it to have a better sight of this new and unexpected company.

This means _friends_. This new globe means that Louis isn't going to be alone anymore. 

He will have a friend, finally; and even though they won't be able to talk, at least they will be able to stare. The man in the snow globe is a tall, skinny and pretty handsome boy with sharp features. He has brown hair styled in a quiff and is sitting next to a girl who's wearing a fluffy hat Louis finds ridiculous. 

Nobody says a word until Granny disappears from their sight, moment the couple takes to turn at Louis, who starts waving his hands at them, happy. The boy doesn't move a bit, yet the girl stands up and walks towards the glass, returning the greeting.

“I’m Louis!” Louis yells and the girls frown, trying to understand what he’s saying. “L-O-U-I-S,” he says, moving his mouth slowly and clearly.

She nods with the head and gives Louis thumbs in, in sign of understatement. Then she says, “P-E-R-R-I-E,” and points at the boy next to her before adding, “Z-A-Y-N.”

Louis smiles widely at the couple. Things are finally starting to get interesting.

 

❅

  
  
When Harry wakes up, everything is dark and blurry around him. That’s weird, considering his snow globe is always on the fireplace, in the most lightened room of the house, where the sunlight enters through the curtains.

He rubs his eyes as he thinks for any kind of explanation for this, but he doesn't find any.

“Niall?” Harry asks his snowman friend, who turns to him. He’s as surprised as Harry, apparently. “Why is everything dark?”

“It happened while you were asleep!” Niall says, sounding really excited. Really, Harry can’t see what the exciting part of being surrounded by darkness is. “We’re moving, Harry! Someone bought our snow globe and now we’re on the way to our new home.”

“What?” Harry asks, frowning. “Why?”

He was fine in the house where he lived. He hadn’t so much action, but that was fine because he enjoyed watching the dog, the family reunited… He had a small glimpse into the thing he wished the most, he had a glimpse into a _family._

“I don’t know,” Niall answers, shaking his snow head, “but, hey, hopes up! Maybe we get to be in a child’s room.”

“I don’t think so,” Harry says sincerely. Snow globes are made of glass, at least their snow globe is, and it’s dangerous to have one of those in the hands of a little kid, as much as Harry wishes to be with a kid.

“Oh, don’t be such a prick,” Niall says, rolling his eyes. Harry sits down on his bench and looks around, nothing visible trough the darkness. “Cheer up, mate. At least we’re changing.”

“I don’t want change.”

“Change is good.”

Harry is about to reply when a sudden tremor shakes the globe, making the snow on the ground raise up in the air, falling delicately on the ground. Harry holds from the edge of the bench while the globe starts shaking like crazy. It feels like an earthquake until everything stops moving and comes the light.

None of them move or even breathe, too afraid of what's about to come. An old woman approaches her face to the globe, the glass makes her look absurdly wide as she squints her eyes to look inside. Harry’s eyes stare at her as she smiles happily.

“It’s a granny,” Niall whispers.

“I know,” Harry nods, eyes glued on their new owner. “Maybe the change was good.”

 

❅

 

Louis likes Perrie and Zayn. They’re fun people, he can see it: they spend their time doing snowmen, having snow fights, lying on the ground, cuddled up together, kissing… they’re a cute couple and Louis might be a little bit jealous of them.

He’s alone, really alone, and as much as he’s proud of being a one-limited-edition-snow-globe, it’s sad to be alone sometimes. He would have given everything to have, at least, a snowman with him.

Luckily, Perrie and Zayn are good enough to talk by signs with Louis. They learn how to make it clear, and they spend hours playing signal games. But the glass is always between them, the glass makes Louis feel really, really lonely.

The rest of the snow globes are placed carefully in the shelves from the room, and Louis knows there are millions of them because Granny usually cleans them and takes pictures of them. And they’re all cute and small, Louis’s snow globe being the biggest and most luxurious… but the loneliest as well.

It all changes one day. It changes when the old lady enters in the room, singing out loud so Louis can hear it through the glass. It changes when Louis’ snow globe is moved a little, making space to a new one: a small, pretty snow globe with a lovely curly-haired boy sitting on a bench, next to a snowman.

Louis leans against the glass, approaching his face to it, trying to see the clearest as he can. When the lady is gone, the pretty curly boy stands up and looks around, amazed by the place.

And then, then their eyes meet.

Louis’ stomach makes a little twist, and his hands feel numb and his world suddenly makes sense. He doesn’t even know who the boy is, but he already loves him.

Harry walks towards the glass, his eyes glued on Louis’. They smile at each other. Harry raises his hand to say a shy ‘hi’ to Louis, who cheers back at him. The snowman is staring at the two, wide smile on his face. Zayn and Perrie are probably trying to take a peek at which is happening next to their globe.

Then Harry says something, and Louis hears nothing. Then, the glass is right there. Then, the glass pulls them apart.

 

❅

  
  
“He’s so pretty, Ni,” Harry whispers quietly, “so, so pretty.”

The boy is sitting next to the glass, staring at the pretty boy in the next snow globe, who has been doing his best to ignore him for the last couple of days. He’s really handsome, and the way he moves when he cleans up the snow, and when he reads sitting on the ground… Harry likes him a lot.

He’s tiny and his little ankles are always showing. He moves like a little pixie, and if that wasn’t enough for Harry to love him, he has a great, great ass.

“I wish I could make him notice me,” Harry sighs, resting his forehead against the glass.

“Do it!” Niall says, approaching to him. Harry looks at his friend and shakes his head, smiling miserably.

“That’s impossible, Ni. We have two, not one, two glasses between us,” Harry points out.

“So what? We don’t have anything to do; our lives are pretty boring—” Niall opines, raising eyebrows. “Do it! Do something to catch his attention!”

Harry stands up and glances one more time to the boy’s globe before turning to Niall, who’s excited as a child on Christmas. He really likes Niall, he’s truly a blessing, as he’s always happy and his faith in the circumstances is almost crazy. He always looks the positive side of things, even when Harry thinks there’s none.

“Well, supposing that I decide to do something— I don’t know what to do!” Harry exclaims, shaking his hands on frustration.

“Luckily, I have something on mind,” Niall says mischievously and winks at Harry, who stares at him with his mouth open and disbelief written all over his face.

“Come here. We’ll need all our forces,” he yells and suddenly he’s running towards the glass, crashing against it.

“Niall what are you doing? No, stop, you’re going to hurt you!” Harry says, worried, and runs towards his friend. Niall is quick enough to grab Harry’s hand and pulls him close, so both of them are pushing against the glass. “Ni, that’s useless.”

“Yes, that’s true, we need— a collision,” he says and steps back, then going faster towards the glass, crashing against it. “God, it hurts!”

“Of course it hurts, you bloody idiot,” Harry mocks but can’t help smiling.

“Come on, Hazza, let’s do this together,” Niall invites and crashes against the glass one more time.

Harry’s eyes run to the pretty boy in the next globe, who’s sitting on the ground reading a book, completely far away from earth. He’s so, so beautiful…

Picking up all his energies, Harry runs towards the glass and collides against it. The snow globe trembles dangerously and swings frontward a bit.

“We’re moving it!” Harry yells and starts laughing nervously, not believing what’s happening. “Ni, we’re doing it!”

“I know, keep pushing!”

  
❅

  
  
Louis is proud to say that he’s pretty good on controlling his emotions; which is a great goal, considering the circumstances. Considering that he has now a pretty boy right next to him, whose eyes sparkle as never Louis have seen before, whose curls are a mess, who’s body is long and lanky, whose smile is a bliss, and he has dimples…

He’s alone in his snow globe and he’s confined there for the rest of his life, so better stop dreaming about pretty boys with curls or he might die of sadness. Plus, the boy near him is with that snowman and maybe they’re friends… maybe they’re a couple.

Louis can’t help feeling jealous of the guy, even when he’s a weird snowman, because maybe the curly boy had kissed him. Oh, Louis would die to have those thin lips against his own… he has never, ever kissed anyone on his life. He’s also jealous of Perrie and Zayn, because they look genuinely in love and so carefree… Louis wants that for his life.

Louis wants that with a certain curly-haired boy.

Sick of thinking and not paying attention to the book that is supposed to be reading, he closes it and places on the floor. He stands up, doing his best not to glance at the snow globe on his right, and walks towards the couple’s globe.

Zayn and Perrie are already there, pressed against the glass with wide eyes open. It’s obvious they’re amazed by something that Louis can’t see. He frowns and makes a gesture with his hands, asking ‘what’s happening?’

Both of his friends start pointing at Louis; maybe pointing something that’s happening behind him. Perrie is yelling something that Louis clearly can’t hear, but the girl won’t give up and keeps doing weird stuff with her hands while Zayn asks Louis to turn around.

“Fine” Louis mutters, rolling his eyes, and turns around, even when he doesn’t want to.

At the other side is the curly boy, and he doesn’t want to see him because it only makes him feel lonelier and worst and so, so empty inside. Yet he does it anyway because Zayn and Perrie seem pretty amazed by whatever is happening in the other globe.

When Louis turns around, he sees the most unexpected and strange thing happening in the other globe: the curly boy and his snow friend are running and crashing against the glass over and over again, making the snow globe slowly slide towards Louis’ one.

“No!” Louis yells, suddenly worried about the curly getting hurt. “No, no!”

He runs towards the other glass and starts shaking his head frenetically, but nor Harry nor the snowman would pay attention on him, still pushing and pushing until, finally, the glass from curly’s globe crashes against Louis’s.

The sound they make is sharp and dangerous, but the glasses aren’t broken. Yet now, now the globes are glass against glass, so close to one another that Louis, leaned against it, can almost feel the curly boy.

He rests his body against the glass and Louis does the same, eyes locked on each other. Curly’s eyes are green, greener than anything Louis has seen, and his face is so beautiful. He feels a burst of cuteness and softness inside his chest, and he wants so hard to break the glass and run towards the curly’s arm and kiss him endlessly.

The green eyed boy opens his mouth and makes a gesture, asking for Louis to pay attention. Then, slowly, with his pretty pinky lips, he mouths: “H-A-R-R-Y.”

Louis does the same with his name. So it’s Harry. Harry and Louis.

Harry raises his hand and closes his fist, leaning his thumb against the glass, touching it. Louis does exactly the same, until the tip of his thumb is ‘touching’ Harry’s. He knows sings well enough to know that it’s a sign of lovers.

It almost feels real. It’s like he’s almost able to feel Harry’s touch, feel his soft skin. Their eyes don’t leave each other and Louis can’t be more overwhelmed by his emotions.  
  
They’re almost together.  
  
Almost.

 

❅

 

Granny doesn’t come to the room the next morning, so Louis and Harry spend the day glued to each other, resting their hands against the glass, trying to imagine each other’s touch.

They don’t say a word, they just stare, and Harry feels like he falls in love with Louis more and more with every single minute that passes away. Louis makes a half smile and Harry blushes, smiling with his dimples and all his cuteness.

“Harry, say something to him!” Niall exclaims, encouraging Harry to talk to the pretty boy.

“He can’t hear me, Ni,” Harry mutters, turning to Niall.

Louis, in the other globe, raises his head in order to look at Niall. The snowman winks at him and gives him thumbs up for no reason, which makes Louis giggle.

“Ok, here I go,” Harry takes a deep breath and turns at Louis. “Your snow globe is beautiful,” he says, mounting every single word he says. Louis frowns, trying to catch what is Harry saying, and after three attempts, he finally understands.

“You’re beautiful,” Louis replies.

Harry feels a warmth on his body and suddenly he feels lighter and happier, wanting to smile at everybody for no reason. They keep talking silently for a while; until Louis rests his forehead against the glass, Harry quickly mimics him.

The younger boy feels like he’s almost able to feel Louis’s breath, Louis’s smell. He smells like the sea, maybe, or like cherry pie, or like candy… His blue eyes are wide and beautiful, and Harry gets lost into them.

“I want you,” Harry murmurs and Louis smiles sadly at him but doesn’t reply.

It’s sad, Harry knows Louis is hurt and he feels that way too, because they’re separated by glasses and their love is a beautiful and impossible thing. Right then, Harry reaches a hand to his mouth and pecks his fingers, after what he rests the hand against his glass, trying to place it on Louis’s chest.

Louis smiles fondly and does the same, putting his kiss on Harry’s heart.

“I love him, Niall,” Harry speaks out and it’s madness but, hey, he lives in a Snow Globe, which thing isn’t madness in his life?

 

❅

 

A fourth snow globe is added to the collection the following week. It’s a new one with a girl and two boys. The girl seems to be one of the boy’s girlfriend, and after a while, Niall finds out they’re called Lou, Tom and Liam.

They’re set beside Harry’s globe, and it doesn't last longer until the three of them are completely sure that Harry and Louis have to be together: they spend their days glued against the glass, talking with silent words, sharing kisses, smiles and heart eyes.

Niall is completely sure they must do something, because even when Harry smiles a lot lately, it’s pretty obvious Louis goes sadder and sadder with the days and it only means one thing: he can’t have Harry and that's killing him.

 

❅

 

Louis can’t take it anymore. He really can’t, Harry is too perfect and too beautiful to be true, and Louis is lonely and has no friends, and his life is going to be the saddest thing forever.

Every time he sees in Harry’s eyes his heart clenches, the only thought of not having him hurts. Harry has perfect rosy lips, perfect cheeks, lovely smile, his body is long each for Louis to fit into it, but, of course, everything is a beautiful dream.

“Lou.”

Louis sees Harry mouthing his name and doesn't understand why the curly boy seems so worried, he’s not… when he reaches his hand to his face, he discovers that silent tears are streaming down his face. Because the pain is not possible to handle.

“Haz,” Louis murmurs back and snuggles against the glass, trying to feel Harry’s touch (which is impossible but Louis’s imagination grew powerful lately).

“Lou, don’t be sad,” Harry whispers.

“I—” Louis doesn’t really know how to express it, because he doesn’t only need Harry, he wants him; he needs his kisses, his touches, his body, his all. “I love you.”

That’s it: all Louis’s feeling concentrated in three simple words. He loves Harry, he’s sure about it, and now he’s screw because he accepted it.

“I love you too,” Harry mouths and blows a kiss to him.

 

❅

 

“Niall, I need your help,” Harry yells the next morning, a bit too full of energy.

“Now?” Niall mutters, half asleep.

“Now!” Harry nods. “We’re going to break the glass.”

“What?!” Niall jumps, suddenly awake. “Harry, that’s impossible!”

“No. We need to fall onto the ground and the glass will break, trust me.”

“Hum— Harry, we can die if we do that.”

“Don’t care,” he mutters, trying to see outside of the globe to know how far they are from the floor. “I rather die than keep living without Louis.”

“Hey, what about me?!” Niall growls, folding arms. “I don’t have a Louis and I want to live!”

Harry remains silent and quiet because Niall is quite right. Even when he considers that his life is not worth without Louis, well, he can’t ask Niall to feel the same. The chances of being killed when the snow globe crashes against the floor are really high.

“Oh, don’t make that puppy face, Harry,” Niall whispers and gets close to his friend, patting his back.

“I understand, Ni,” Harry nods, his voice sounds drowned. “I understand and I won’t ask you to die because of my insane crush.”

Niall nods with the head. After a while, he suddenly claps his hands and yells, “LET’S DO IT!”

Harry raises his head and frowns, actually confused about his friend.

“But Ni—”

“I want to be free! I’m sick of being in a snow globe, so it’s freedom or death!”

“Hum—” Harry mutters, surprised by his friend’s reaction. “Ok?”

“Yes, yes!” Niall says excitedly. “We’re going to need help. Liam can collide his snow globe against us, trying to move us forward while we move it from inside.”

Harry doesn’t understand Niall’s plans at all, but he trusts him, so he nods in agreement.

“Ok, ok. And Louis?”

“He has to do the same as us, and Zayn will be the one helping him from his side, ok?”

“Ok, let me explain it to him,” he says and runs towards the glass. Louis is already waiting for him in their usual place, but when he sees Harry excitedly and waving his hands to him, he stands up, frowning.

Harry does some signs with his hands which Louis doesn’t understand, but he keeps trying until the older boy opens his eyes and shakes his head. He says something about Harry getting hurt, but Harry doesn’t pay attention to him, too animated with the idea of finally being able to touch his Louis.

“Ok, Liam understood,” Niall announces and Harry turns to him. “Ready, Hazza?”

Harry glances at Louis one more time before doing anything. Louis is staring at him with his eyes glassy and a weird expression on his face, like he’s half amazed and half scared with the idea of falling down and breaking the glass.

The young boy is scared as hell with the idea of dying, of course he is, but he blocks it because the idea of being with Louis is more powerful than it. He will do it.

“Ok. Let´s do this.”

They keep pushing and pushing the glass, and the snow globe slowly starts moving. They aren’t so far from the ground, but it’s pretty clear that it will hurt.

At every collision, Harry’s heart raises his heartbeats. His body starts feeling numb because of the pain, but his mind is too focused on blue eyes and crinkly smiles to care. Niall seems absolutely excited with the activity, crashing again and again while yells “for Louis!”, “For freedom!”

Finally, after some minutes of hitting and hitting the glass, the snow globe trembles a bit, reaching the edge of the shelf. Harry closes his eyes, completely scare. Niall stops his works and turns to the curly haired boy, whose breathing is faltering.

“Now?”

Just one push. Just one, and Harry is going to be falling onto the ground. Just one, and they will be free… or dead.

Harry turns to Louis’s globe and finds him staring at him. Both boys look at each other, and their gazes give them strength. Harry smiles at Louis, with a dimpled and scared smile, and Louis reaches his thumb up, doing the lover’s sign they do together. Harry mimics him.

It’s love. It’s pure, real love, and Harry is suddenly overwhelmed by his emotions. Louis is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen and, even being on the edge of death, he isn’t a bit scared because the pretty blue-eyed boy is right next to him.

“Ready?” Louis asks Harry.

“Ready,” Harry nods.

 

❅

 

Harry wakes up with his body aching. He can’t feel his legs and his mind is dizzy and confused. He tries to move his body but it doesn’t react; he feels every inch of it being stabbed by thorns.

“Harry? Harry, are you alive?”

 _It’s Niall_. He hears him perfectly, it’s his snowman friend.

“Niall? Where am I?”

When Harry opens his eyes he finds himself lying on the floor. Around him there are millions of pieces of glass and lot of water. Both snow globes are crashed against the floor and completely destroyed.

Wow, if Louis’s snow globe is there it means that Harry isn’t alone, Louis must be somewhere…

“Louis!” Harry exclaims and he stands up, his vision turning blurry for a couple of seconds.

He runs his gaze by the place and finally, finally finds Louis on a corner, hugging his legs and with his eyes puffy and red. He’s curled up on a fluffy blanket thrown on the floor, made a mess on the corner. Niall looks at Harry.

“He was worried about you,” he mutters, trying to be dissimulated, “and he doesn’t want me to touch him.”

“What?” Harry asks, frowning.

“He’s—” Niall gets closer to Harry, lowering his voice tone. “He’s scared.”

“Of course he’s scared,” the young boy whispers back, as if it was an evident statement. “He has been alone all his life, Ni, he never had contact without a glass in the middle.”

“I still think he’s overreacting,” Niall points, raising an eyebrow.

Harry, annoying with his friend’s reaction, adds, “and why aren’t you melting, snowman?”

“Because I’m not made of snow, dumb,” Niall says back. “I’m made of plastic, duh.”

Harry nods but it’s clear that he isn’t paying attention to Niall, what the snowman takes as an invitation to finally walk away.

“Ok guys— so, Lemme—. I’m going to leave you alone. So— whatever,” he babbles and goes away, Harry doesn’t know where but he’s glad he went away.

Even breathing is new. It all feels different, but a good kind of different. Yes, it scares him a little, because he was so used to have limits around him and now everything looks so… Wide.

Harry gasps, feeling really amazed, and finally his eyes look for Louis, and they meet… without a glass between them.

Harry hasn't met a lot of people, really, so maybe his thoughts about someone being the prettiest or the ugliest can be a little bit wrong; anyway he thinks Louis is the most breathtaking boy on earth and, this time, Harry feels that is right: Louis is the most perfect, he doesn’t need to see other people confirming it.

They remain carefully still for a while, because abruptly it all feels new and that might scare them a little. Harry isn’t sure about what he’s supposed to do; with Niall everything flowed easily, but he didn’t want to kiss Niall, yet with Louis… Harry feels the weirdest explosions of feelings inside him, discovering that wanting someone so hard can actually ache.

They are so close, so close and finally the glass isn’t between them. Louis opens his mouth to say something and Harry is afraid to walk towards him, because maybe Louis is just a beautiful dream…

“Harry,” Louis finally whispers.  
  
That’s all Harry needs. Minutes later, he’s running towards the older boy, he kneels down at his side and for the very first time in his life, he touches that boy who’s the love of his life.

“Louis,” Harry says and it doesn’t seem enough so he keeps whispering Louis’ name endlessly. He wraps his arms around Louis’s waist. Louis shakes a bit at the first touch, glancing at Harry, but then he quickly adjusts his body to Harry’s, fitting together like puzzle pieces, as cliche as it sounds.

It’s scarily perfect; _they fit so well on each other_. Harry suddenly is all teary, his eyes growing wet and his heart beating like crazy inside his chest. They quickly look for their hands, and before intertwining them, Harry raises his thumb up and rests it against Louis, doing their love sign.

“It’s a pleasure to finally touch you, Lou,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ears and he giggles at it.

Louis opens his mouth in order to say something, but talking only with himself for years maybe made him shy. Harry waits for him patiently, caressing his hand with his thumb, lost in the warmth of Louis’s body.

Regular people aren't usually so warm and cuddly.

“It’s a pleasure for me, too,” Louis finally says and his voice it’s endearing. "You're so... Gorgeous. So, so gorgeous."

"Look who's talking," Harry whispers. "The prettiest boy in town."

They smile at each other, unable to find the right words to explain the joy of being together. Nothing except innocent and naïve feelings are wrapping them. Their bodies are pressing hard against each other, and Louis buries his face on Harry’s chest, tears wetting his cheeks because the emotions inside him are too much to handle.

Harry hugs the boy tighter, unable to believe what’s happening. He finally has his boy in his arms, he can whisper sweet thing in his ear, all those words he has been dying to say for so long.

“It was so worth it,” Louis hiccups, wiping his running nose with the back of his hand. “You're here. With me.”

Louis’ eyes are welled up and his lips are puffy and red, and he is so, so gorgeous, Harry thinks. He rests the tip of his finger on Louis’s face, sliding the tips by his jaw.

“I am,” he whispers, admiring what he’s like. “Your voice is delightful, Lou. Like a song. The good ones, not Niall's song.” 

Louis chuckles. "Have you ever listen to your yourself talking? Your voice is so mannish... It does things to me."

"It does?"

Louis reaches a hand to harry's, holding it and bringing it to his chest, where his heart is drumming crazily inside. "It does."

He feels the way Louis' heartbeats express what they're feeling better than words can do. Harry is suddenly amazed by it,  and he doesn't realize his body is leaning in, demanding proximity and another level of contact. His moves aren’t planned, he doesn’t have much experience with human contact.

_He needs to kiss Louis._

Louis rests his forehead against Harry, breathing into him. They hold hands, feeling the proximity, the intimacy that is build up between the two of them. The younger boy can’t keep his eyes off Louis, looking at him without the glass in between is so much better, so much _realer_.

Louis is an actual person and he’s right there, breathing against Harry’s skin, making Harry shiver in a heavenly way; proving Harry that all he needs to function is him.

He’s right there, his eyes are as real as the sea, and his face as beautiful as the sun.

It’s so cheesy, Harry feels so embarrassed by the sickening sweet thoughts he’s having at the moment; but yet again this is _Louis_ , and Louis has an indescribable effect on him.

“I dreamed with this day so many times,” Harry confesses, pecking Louis on the tip of his nose.

“Me too,” he whispers, shivering as he talks. “I never— I have never had contact with another boy— nor with anyone." He laughs bitterly. "Lame, right?”

Harry feels nasty and guilty all of a sudden, in his need to feel Louis he ran towards him and hugged him without even asking for his consent.

_What if Louis isn’t ready to be touched?_

Harry tries to let him go immediately, setting him free of his grip; but Louis refuses to let go of Harry, holding onto him with all the forces he has.

“Don’t,” he stops Harry. “I… I like it. You. Your arms,” he whispers, glancing at their linked fingers. “It feels—”

Harry knows how the sentence ends, so he finishes it for him, “—like it was meant to be.”

Louis nods, smiling timidly at Harry, who’s needing to kiss Louis so much that it hurts. Harry isn’t sure if he wants the moment to last forever or if he wants to finally break the bubble, kissing Louis.

“Louis,” Harry calls and his voice sounds husky, tender in a way that soothes Louis’ nervous heart. “Can I kiss you?”

He asks this time, and Louis gives him his consent with a tiny nod. Harry cups Louis’s face between his hands, bringing him closer, and before he can fall into realization, the soft brush of their lips against each other make his insides flare up.

 _It’s the very first kiss Harry has ever had._ He doesn’t know how to do it, his body moves by instinct, tasting waters as he finds the way Louis reacts at his touch.

Louis is utterly terrified. He’s motionless and completely quiet, he has his eyes closed and his burrow frowned. Harry giggles with softness, interlacing their fingers to give him safety, and then closes his eyes to kiss Louis again.  
  
"Hey, babe."  
  
"'m sorry," Louis mutters as his eyes flutter shut, receiving Harry with eagerness.  
  
“What’s wrong, love?”

Louis opens his eye immediately as the touch of Harry’s lip abandon him. His blue eyes are shiny and a little scared, but Harry can see it, can see the love behind his fears.

“I never… Kissed anyone.” Louis blushes as he talks. “What if you… What if you don’t like it? If you don't like _me_? I'm... Harry I really, really like you. Like you isn't enough, I love you. I want you to enjoy this.”

The words linger in Harry’s mind for a moment, so honest and so truthful. _Harry is so gone for this boy._

“You’re my first kiss too, Lou,” he whispers, offering him an encouraging smile. “It’s just us. Together, trying to figure things out.”

“Okay.” Louis nods, smiling back at him. 

"Also, Lou, I love you too. It's crazy, it sounds dumb, but we live inside two snow globes, right? Who says we can't fall in love?"

Louis' face is brighter now, hopeful. “Okay. Kiss me again, yes?”

Harry does as he’s asked, kissing him with a little hesitancy because he still doesn’t know which lines are supposed to be crossed and which ones not. Yet when Louis gasps against his mouth, his body reacts at the simple sound. His instincts lead him to trace his tongue along Louis’s lower lip, who opens his mouth slightly, inviting. Louis follows Harry on his motions, melting into a kiss that’s definitely more than innocent, but not less gentle.

This time, it feels different. The mere touch of their lips isn't enough, Harry notices. He wants more, _he wants it deeper_.

“I love you. God, I love you so much, Lou,” Harry says, mouth still glued to Louis’s. “Is it wrong saying? Is is too soon?”

“Not, of course not, Haz,” Louis answers, short of breath. “I love you too, sunshine.”

They keep kissing each other until Harry breaks the kiss to simply admire the gorgeous creature that is Louis.

“Lou,” Harry whispers. His body is aching, aching to feel Louis in a deeper level, but he doesn’t know yet how to ask for it. “Would you… Would you?” Harry stutters and he shuts his mouth before continuing.

He doesn't know what he wants from Louis, but he wants something more. He feels his crotch a little tighten, so he looks down and the bulge in his pants makes him blush.  
  
He knows how this work because he isn't that innocent, he has explored his body, but living with Niall doesn't really gave him many occasions where he would get hard. Actually, it never happened before Louis.

"Would you...?"

“I want to touch you,” Harry replies sincerely because that's what he wants, _to touch, to explore_. He kisses his boy, biting his bottom lip softly, licking his plump lips.  
  
“Haz, I—” Louis stops talking and holds Harry’s hand before Harry can do anything, needy of his safety. “I’m not—”  
  
“You—?”  
  
“Harry, I'm sorry that I'm being annoying, but,” he whispers, looking down so embarrassed and shy that it makes him delightfully tempting. "I... I'm not stupid, I know what happens then... You get me, right?"

He's so, so embarrassed by this and Harry kisses his shame away. By living alone, Louis couldn't have had much chance to know something about this except what his body did as a response to his moments of neediness.

"I do. I understand," Harry nods. It's really impressive Louis' behavior, anyway, because even though he's clearly scared, he collects all the bravery he has and talks openly with Harry about his feelings. 

"Besides... I'm not that... Fit. I mean, have you seen Zayn?" Louis asks, a little distressed. "I'm not that gorgeous."

"Louis, are you kidding me?" Harry asks, frowning. “I don't care about Zayn, or Niall. I lived with Niall twenty years and I didn’t think about kissing him even once,” Harry explains, his voice soft but firm “But you... Louis, I have been dying to kiss you. I know you probably don't know about this. I'm not an expert neither, but Niall and I... We kinda tried to figure it out."  
  
Louis raises his eyes at Harry, and the younger boy swears it's jealousy what shines in his blue eyes. "What?"  
  
"I have never been with Niall, silly," Harry whispers, caressing Louis' sharp cheekbones with his fingertips. 

"Oh." Louis blushes when he notices how obvious his jealousy is. "Okay. It's fine if you did, I mean..."

"No, it's not fine," Harry corrects him, smirking. "Right?"

Louis lets his boy kiss him softly before answering. "Yeah. It's not fine. You're mine."

"Hell, I am. So yours," Harry agrees, knowing that he's a goner for Louis. He probably gave himself to him the first time their eyes met.

"So mine," Louis repeats, tasting those words, loving the way they sound. "I'm yours, too."

Louis hides his face on the crook of Harry's neck. Harry gives him time, holding him and smoothing his insecurities as he draws forms with his fingers on Louis' back.  
  
"What do you need, Lou?" Harry asks, burying his face in Louis' shoulder and breathing against his skin.   
  
He puts an open mouth kiss on his neck and Louis purrs like a legit kitten. Harry tightens the grip on the boy, a little  possessive.  
  
"I need... Your touch. Just your touch" Louis replies, a little hesitant, but Harry sees further into his fears and finds a boy who's just helplessly needing of being touched by the boy he loves the most. "I need... To know you're real, to know this is real."  
  
Harry kisses him slowly, lost for words. Louis purrs as their lip touch, curling into a ball, making his body the tiniest little thing and Harry loves when he’s so cutely small.

“You do?” He tries to be gentle when he approaches the matter. His hand travel down his body, sneaking under his shirt, finding Louis' soft skin burning with the sensations.

Louis’s eyes shine with something that isn’t only desire, is something Harry has never seen in any eyes before and maybe and just maybe, it can be love.

“I— Harry,” he whispers, scared, and grips Harry’s shirt with one of his tiny hands, holding onto it. “Just be gentle, yes? I want to feel you."

Harry would rather be death that do something Louis doesn’t want, no matter how much he’s needing it. Louis comes first, always. _He will always come first._

“That's okay,” Harry smiles to give him the reassurance that everything is fine. He runs a finger by Louis’ chest, then by his cute little tummy. “It’s okay,” he nods, kissing Louis softly, only joining their lips for a brief second. “Just want to feel your skin."

Harry is about to remove his hand from where it's standing in Louis’ lower belly, but the boy gasps at the loss of Harry’s warmth. The younger boy smirks at his boy and slides his thumb by the waistline of Louis’ jeans.

“You give me chills,” Louis whispers and Harry isn’t sure if he meant to say it out loud.

He keeps caressing his skin until Louis’ eyes flutter shut as he makes a tiny moan. Harry presses a kiss to Louis’s neck, and although his hand is stroking the soft skin of his belly, he doesn’t go further.

“Haz,” Louis whimpers, eyes still closed. “I like your touch.”

“I know,” Harry nods, kissing him briefly on the cheeks. "When I saw you the very first time and I wanted so hard to kiss you. To make love to you.”

Louis raises his eyes at Harry, maybe trying to understand why he is saying those things to him. He’s like a little boy who’s sexuality has just awoken, and Harry feels really blessed to be the one who gets to have him like this.

“Me too,” Louis nods, eyes a little glassed out.

He puts an open mouth kiss on his neck and Louis purrs again just like a legit kitten. Harry tightens his grip on his boy a little possessively. He spends a good amount of time caressing Louis, giving him what he wants. It's tender, the kind of touch lovers do when they are starting to discover each other's bodies.

Louis motionless on Harry, gasping a little when Harry presses his fingertips harder against certain sports on his body. His lips are slightly parted and his eyes closed, it's a sight Harry wants to keep in his mind forever.

"It feels so good," Louis murmurs, voice barely audible. His muscles are relaxed, his body has lost all indicator of nervousness as he gained trust in Harry. "Your touch, it feels so good."

"It does?" Harry asks for the mere point of feeling the silence, leaning into kissing him as he caresses Louis' chest, going further and squeezes his fingers together, raising his nipple slightly, causing a low, filthy moan to come off Louis' voice. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," Louis nods, reaching his hand to Harry's arm, gripping his waist. "Yes, please."

Harry knows this is as further as they he can go for now, so he makes most of it to give Louis all the pleasure he probably never had and he deserves so much. 

"You have really sensible nipples, you know that?" Harry asks, chatty, as Louis grips his wrist tighten as he moves his hand until his belly. 

Harry doesn't ask, he lets Louis be the one who guides him. He knows this is scarily new for the boy, so the best way of doing it is under his own rules. The only thing Harry does is to keep caressing, touching and playing with every inch of skin Louis gives him the pleasure to have. His hands approach his crotch, the bulge in them is visible. 

It's so crazy, Harry thinks, because they have just met each other physically and they're already all over each other; but they can't control it. They have fallen in love with a glass tearing them apart, they couldn't _touch_. The urge to feel the other grew so bigger inside them that it's uncontrollable now.

"'M..." Louis gasps as he slides his and Harry's hand under his boxer. Harry moans when his hand finds Louis' hard cock, and he wants to touch him, to rub him, to make him come with a cry of his name.

"Can I do it?" Harry asks and his tone is so eager and so needy that it's embarrassing. "Please?"

"Gentle," Louis reminds him, giving him access. Letting go of his hand. 

"Always."

Harry closes the distance between them in a heated kiss, and his hand wraps around Louis' dick to start rubbing it slowly. Louis gasps at the touch, gripping Harry's biceps with his tiny hands, burying his face on the crook of Harry's neck as he lets him touch him.

Harry works up and down his boy, first slowly and then speeding up his rhythm as he feels the drops of leaking come from the head of his cock. Louis moans his name, asking for more, experiencing a new level of emotions he never thought he could feel. When he comes, he does it with a cry of Harry's name in his lips and Harry kisses it hard.

Harry doesn't need anything else in the world. As long as he can have that pretty boy moaning his name, life is complete for him.

"Harry, it felt so good," Louis says when he comes back from his high, staring at Harry with a flushed face and glassy eyes. 

"It felt so real."

 _Real,_ this is real. The realization hits him with the strength of a rock. Everything is real, he's with Louis and he has touched him and kissing him. Harry suddenly wants to cry tears of joy. As Louis' breathing comes back to normal and Harry cleans the mess he has done in his hand, he lets the realization sink into him.

"I can't believe this is real," he chokes when he's done, Louis fixes his position on his lap. "I can't believe I’m so lucky to call you mine."

"I can't believe you actually took the idea of breaking the globe," Louis whispers, poking his head up, looking at him. "We could have died, Harry."

"It was hurting so much without you, Lou," Harry confesses, pecking his lips. "It was you or death."

Louis chuckles, rolling his eyes at the over-dramatic sentence. "You’re so silly, Harold."

"Hey!” Harry protest and kisses him just because he can. “I’m not silly. I’m in love.”

“You are?” Louis asks. Harry stares at him, charmed by the way his eyelashes dances when Louis blinks. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Louis. My Louis,” he holds him closer. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Louis nods and he joins their lips in a passionate kiss.

They spend a long time exploring each other’s mouth, the way their bodies react at their touches and sweet words. Harry loves this, loves that he has a life to discover every single detail on Louis’, to know him better than anyone.

"We're going to figure this out together, aren't we?" Louis asks, as he idly runs his fingers by Harry's chest. "I mean... Our bodies. Our relationship. Us."

"Of course we are," Harry nods, leaning into kiss his boy. "Slowly," he kisses him again. "Just you and me."

"No Niall."

Harry's heart melts at that little sign of jealousy. When you love too much, you need a reassurance, he needs to know Louis is as gone for him and he is for Louis. Jealousy works that way.

“What then?” Louis asks when he breaks the kiss in order to breath.

“You mean with us?” Harry asks, raising eyebrows.

“Yes,” Louis nods, pursing his lip. “I… I mean, our snow globes are broken. I doubt that granny will want to put us together.” Louis wants to add something more, Harry can sense it, but he doesn’t push. Louis has his times to talk. “I can’t… I don’t want to be without you. Ever.”

Harry nods as he idly caresses Louis’s lower back. “Do you want to stay with me, Lou?”

“Forever,” Louis answer without hesitation. “I want you in the same snow globe. Forever.”

“Well, then,” he answers, smiling dopily at him. “We must let Granny know we want to be together, right?”

 

 

❅

 

 

She doesn't understand. Granny doesn't find an explanation when she finds the two globes broken on the floor. Nobody has the key to her collection room, not even her maids. So... Where's the explanation for this?

Later then, she finds the snowman and his friend sitting on a tiny bench, but she notices something else: the boy, the tiny boy from the limited edition is sitting on the other boy's lap, holding onto him.

She doesn't understand, but she keeps the secret for herself (probably forever).

She's wiser enough to understand that this has to mean something. So she picks up the figures and put them inside a bigger, newer snow globe with a big, wide house and some pretty trees and flowers.

She is good at pretending she doesn't notice when the tiny figures move; she has always argued that collecting snow globes were a good hobby to keep her entertained, yet she never confessed that's not the real reason why she keeps all those snow globes with her.

 _She knows_. So she understands their love and decides to respect it.

Harry and Louis don't know if they're going to be free again, but living in a snowball doesn't seem to bad right now. As long as they have each other, they don't really care.

(Maybe Niall cares, at least when Harry and Louis are in their own world of love and adoration and he's forced outside the little house as he screams " _when I will find my snowgirl?!_ ")

 


End file.
